


Been Laughin' Ever Since I Fell

by thornfield_girl



Series: Somehow, Someday [5]
Category: Justified
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thornfield_girl/pseuds/thornfield_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raylan is in a bad mood, and Boyd can't resist messing with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Been Laughin' Ever Since I Fell

Raylan was clattering around the kitchen, sighing and slamming pots around. Whatever he might be pissed off about, Boyd wasn't the least bit intimidated.

"Hey Raylan, you want me to make dinner tonight? You don't seem much in the mood for it."

"Yeah well, I ain't in the mood to eat anything you're gonna cook either, but thanks for offering."

"Want to order out?"

"No."

"Want to keep being a dick? You seem to be in the mood for that."

Raylan stopped moving around and stood with his back to Boyd. After he took a breath and blew it out, he turned around.

"Yeah. Nothing to do with you, I just had a bad day."

"I figured."

Raylan leaned back against the counter, and Boyd walked over and leaned into him, bracing his hands on the counter. Raylan grabbed him by the belt loops and pulled him in.

"Sorry I took it out on you."

Boyd kissed him and then pulled away. "You can take it out on me some more later, if you want. I'll make it better."

"I'm counting on that, believe me."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Are you serious?"

"What, like we don't ever talk?"

"You talk."

"Raylan, you still see yourself as some kind of cowboy - and where you got that from in the first place, I don't know - but I think maybe you need to reassess. Shit boy, look at your life. Gary Cooper would not approve."

"What, just because I'm with you, that somehow makes me a woman? Like I should want to discuss every fucking thing that goes through my head?"

"That's a little sexist, don't you think?"

"What the hell are you t... oh. I see. You're fucking with me."

"If you made it more difficult, I wouldn't be as tempted."

"Bullshit. You'd do it more."

Boyd grinned, and for a second Raylan was transported back to the first day he'd ever given Boyd a moment's thought. He'd grinned just like that, and Raylan had briefly felt light-headed. He couldn't have known then that he was meeting the love of his life - that wouldn't have made a bit of sense to him at the time anyway - but it did seem, in retrospect, that it had been clear even then that Boyd was going to be something important to him.

"I can't help myself. You're so goddamn cute when you look like you want to hit me."

"It won't be so cute if you push me too far and I do hit you, jackass."

"If I ever push you that far, it's because I want you to hit me. Remember that time when you came to talk to me in prison and jumped across the table? Pushed me up against the bars? Shit, that made my fuckin' week."

"Do I remember? I was so angry when I got there, and even more so when I left. Being so turned on that I could hardly walk didn't help matters any either. I knew exactly what you were doing, too, I just couldn't keep from reacting."

"Or you didn't want to."

"That is a distinct possibility." Raylan grinned a little. "Ava didn't know what had gotten into me that night."

"Jesus, don't tell her that."

"No, I don't suppose I will. I'm not the one who wants a punch in the face."

Just then, their five year old son Andrew wandered into the kitchen.

"Who wants a punch in the face, Daddy?"

"Boyd does."

"Why?"

"Daddy issues."

"What?"

"Never mind. What do you want to order for dinner?"

"Sushi!"

"OK. You want a spider roll?"

Boyd snorted and looked at Raylan. Raylan chuckled, and then they were both cracking up helplessly for several minutes. Andrew looked at them in bemusement, then annoyance as it continued. He hated being left out of the joke.

"What's so damn funny?"

"Don't say damn - " but that was all Raylan could get out before they were laughing again.

After another minute or so, they got it under control.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, really. Hard to explain. It has to do with Gary Cooper."

"Who's that?"

"Just some old actor."

"I don't get it."

"I know. Forget about it. So. Spider roll?"

"No, I want a rainbow roll."

Boyd started laughing again and went off to get the phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Gonna Make You Love Me."


End file.
